Saikuron
Is the older brother of Arashi Toyotomi thought most of his recent whereabouts are unknown he recently resurfaced as apart of the team known as Tsuki no Ai his where he aligned him self with the meancing Fa' rao. His abilities are unknown but according to his brother he is a man of overwhelming power and abilites. Background He just liek his borther was born in the village of Ententengakure but once he got old enough he left home never to be seen or heard from again. He never visted nor even came back to the village. It is known that he spent time in Takigakure to hone in his unknown abiltlies. It wasnt until recently he came back in the picture with a new attitude and a changed heart ready to carry out the will of his team. It has been discovered that Him and Arashi are more than brother, Their father who wanted a second child, but couldnt as his wife could no longer bear children used and developed a Kinjutsu by taking aplacing Arashi under a deep sleep and created a split double of Arashi which gave birth to Saikuron. As it stands the two view themselves as borther unaware that they are splits on each other made by a Kinjutsu, which took a double of the chromosomes in Arashi body and spilting them allowing a another child to develop in the wound of his wife who was thought to be sterile when i turn it was the husband. This birth allowed for him to have twin sons with the exact same features save for Saikuron looking more wildly even placing the exact same tattoo over Saikurons eye. After Saikuron turned 14 he left never without warning or stating a reason leaving behind both his brother and parents. He was apprached by the mysteriouys Nazo to do a mission for him to which he complied. however after the mission was done a few months later Nazo came back to detain him as Nazo stated rather than continually subject you to the irresistible human temptation of telling all, we have decided to... convey you to which Saikuron has not been seen since.. his current status is MIA Personality Saikuron is a serious person. He is very adamant about his purpose of protecting his team and carrying out thier goals , and will do anything to fulfill that purpose. He lightens up considerably from time to time and has shown a sense of humor. He has been labeled emotionalless as expresses neither satisfacation nor mercy for his enemies simply saying im just doing what needs to be done, the times he does show emotion he comes off as very sarcastic. He has a laid back cool approach that allows him to regualte fights to his according, as just like his borther he likes to do thing in a timed manner and waste no movements if need be. UNlike the rest of the memeber in his team he does not seem to possess a cold heart no revel in the suffering of his enemies or opponents. He has shown to be very cunning, clever and extremly persuasive Appearance He has a disturbing similar image to his brother even sporting the exact same tattoo over the eye, he has the same dishveed long blue hair his borther has save his slightly longer. He even dress the same almost to the point they can be mistaken. The only noticable difference is the eye color as Saikuron possess purpleish pupils while Arashi has blue Abilities He is known to possess the Kekkei Genkai known as the Energy Release however due to the lack of his appearances no one can say his abilites for sure that or those he ofught are no longer alive to speak on it, but it is documented that Arashi slightly fears his abilites, which mean he could be very powerful as Arashi abilites are very well know throught the ninja world. He has been seen with his Energy Release being able to take his body and apart on the molecualr level and repair it or reform. Making most physical attacks to him useless. Being that he is an advanced energy release user he is invunerable to even the highest forms of concnetrated energy as that whats his body is composed of. He can not be destoryed as he is pure energy which stated by the conversation of Energy that energy can neither be created nor destoryed. He can be sealed off, or placed into a another dimension as a way to be defeated by long term battle and ninjutsu as next to insuffiencent agasint him as well as direct attacks. There is no good plan agasint him other force to destabilize Energy Release As stated above using the neergy of his body he has the capacblities that make him a very feared shinohbi as well as mysetrious nature.His prowess of the Energy Release is anything short of Immense has be can take his body apart down to teven the smallest subatomic particle and repair his form and any damage done to him. His best abilites s the damages he can do to dojustu based fighters by enchaing the energy within his body he can effectively destory the sight capabilitesd of dojutsu as he not only light up the chakra the eyes see cauaing instant blindess and irrations. But he can effectively breahes the all 6 layers of the musclethat lies i the eye that also access to the dojutsu which in temr completely removesd it form the fight from anywere to a few hours. This devastating power is the main reason why Fa' rao sought him out and addes him among his ranks. His power in accordance to hsi extra abilites make Saikruon an powerful man not in the sense of overwhelmng power but in the abilites he has and thier effects on the body. Becuase he is able to contantly change the volumn of his chakra its near impossible for him to be caught in a genjutsu, and ninjutsu i s unaduvsed as he can break down nature componenets donw to thier natural configuration and absorb the individual chakra, Saikruon is very advanced in one on one fights and must be fought in a group. [[Category:Sixpathsof